


Just When He Thought He'd Seen It All

by Reis_Asher



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Autofellatio, Caught, Come Shot, Come Swallowing, Deviant Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Established Relationship, Inspired by Fanart, M/M, One Shot, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 09:22:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18825787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reis_Asher/pseuds/Reis_Asher
Summary: Just when he thought he'd seen it all, Hank Anderson comes home after a long day at work to find Connor in their bedroom sucking his own dick.





	Just When He Thought He'd Seen It All

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this amazing artwork by Feli_X: https://twitter.com/FeliX71726796/status/1124126733232427008 (warning, explicit)
> 
> Connor has a cis dick in this one, if that wasn't kinda obvious from the premise.

There were several moments in Hank Anderson's life where he'd thought he'd seen it all and nothing could surprise him any more.

The first of these moments came when he was a young detective and the scene of the crime was an orgy. Eight people shot by a shunned friend who was insulted he hadn't been invited. Hank's young blue eyes had learned a lot about human nature that day as he picked through bodies, gunned down as they enjoyed acts of coital bliss he didn't yet know the names for.

A little bit of his closeted bisexual ass had been slightly jealous, too. Not of the murder, but of two men on the bed, holding onto one another in a protective embrace. It hadn't saved either of them, but it had made him yearn, his guts twisting with denied want.

His life had been full of pleasant and unpleasant surprises: the flicker of doubt in his wife's eyes as they exchanged vows; the unbridled joy they both shared when Cole came into the world; the day when he'd found her in bed with another man. The moment Cole left life behind and not only did the world lose surprise but purpose. The shock when an android became the one to wake him up to the fact that the world still needed Hank Anderson not just as a police lieutenant but as a man. Watching Connor join the android revolution and actually win against all the odds. All of those moments had turned his life upside-down, leaving him stunned.

The recent surprises in his life had all been good: Kissing Connor outside the Chicken Feed like his life depended on it. Connor tracing fingers over his scars, planting kisses all over his body, giving him space when he needed it and companionship when he wanted it. Making love slowly in the half-light, planting kisses on Connor's throat as he arched his back and shuddered out his orgasm. Fucking roughly in the back seat of his Oldsmobile, making the suspension creak as Connor sobbed his name and came all over the upholstery. Holding Connor close at night and wondering how it was possible he was this happy again.

He'd thought the universe had nothing left in store for him: he'd seen the best and the worst in equal measure, lost all hope and gained it back again until he was exhausted but satisfied he'd lived a good life. One true to his ideals, despite the pain he'd seen and experienced.

That was until Hank Anderson, fifty-six years old and sure there weren't many shocks left in store for him, came home, shucked his jacket off, and walked into his bedroom to see Connor fellating himself. The android lay upside-down, leaned up against the headboard, his legs resting on his shoulders in a position that would require the removal of several ribs in any human. Connor slowly fucked his own mouth, gently thrusting his dick between his lips as he moaned.

"Holy shit." Hank's dick stirred in his pants despite the fact he was tired after a long day at work. Connor had taken the day off after wrapping up a long case. Hank had imagined he was at home listening to music and trying his skills in the kitchen, but this…

This was the moment when Hank Anderson realized he hadn't even scratched the surface of what life had left to offer him.

Connor let his dick slip from his mouth and turned to gaze at Hank with lidded eyes. Hank supported himself on the doorframe, sure his huge body would be bowled over by the sheer force of this android's horny energy.

"Don't stop," Hank rasped, his mouth dry. His dick was pressing up uncomfortably against the front of his jeans and he unbuckled his belt, unbuttoning his jeans and reaching into his boxers. It was relief to wrap his hand around his thick shaft and caress himself as Connor smirked at him and resumed sucking his own dick.

Fuck, but this was the hottest thing Hank had ever seen, and he'd seen some things, autofellatio porn being one of them. Not like this, though. Not Connor, his eyes rolled back slightly as he fought to take his dick deeper. Letting it slip out from between his lips now and then and swirling his head over the tip like he was gathering evidence at a crime scene. A string of cum joined his tongue and his dick, tempting Hank to come and drink from the source. Connor's cute puckered hole up in the air, teasing Hank with the memory of what it was like to squeeze his fat dick inside that tight space.

Connor looked so good with his own cock in his mouth. Hank hoped he was addicted to it and he could expect to come home every Friday night to see Connor sucking himself off. Connor's desperate moans jerked Hank back to reality as he realized Connor was close. God, he was going to see Connor cum in his own mouth. His bit his lip as Connor jerked and spasmed, twitching as he came. Cum started to leak from the corners of his mouth and Connor pulled back. Hank's mouth fell open as he realized Connor was still coming, ropes of semen shooting all over his face and body as he cried out in pleasure, his orgasm going on and on as he dripped with his own essence like he was being doused by a fire hose. He got cum in his hair, and he looked like he'd been ejaculated on by a dozen men by the time he fell still and lay boneless against the bed, a bright, satisfied smile spread across his face.

Hank had no words. He walked over to Connor, whose head was now dangling over the edge of the bed. Waiting for one more load, those innocent puppy dog eyes bearing a silent plea as cum formed rivers on his cheeks. Hank loomed over him, jerking his dick until orgasm drowned out all conscious thought and he spilled his load on Connor's pretty face. He came all over Connor's moles, into his open mouth, on his forehead and in his hair. He rubbed his seed into Connor's skin with his dick, chuckling as Connor's tongue flicked out of his mouth to clean Hank's overstimulated cock.

Hank had questions. So many questions. When his endorphins settled down he'd ask them, but for now, all he wanted was to savor the image of Connor laid out for him just like this, perfect and beautiful forever.

The surprise that got him each and every day was that Connor kept surprising him, making the world brand new again. Just when Hank thought he was done, there was Connor with something new. Making him feel young again, like the promise of a million tomorrows was still laid out before him.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it, please leave me a comment or hit me up on twitter @landale


End file.
